promisechiyofandomcom-20200215-history
Luna
Luna is the "Oracle of the Moon" and a major antagonist. She has a grudge against most of the characters and wishes to see them die in horrible, gruesome ways. Her appearance consists of long dark blue hair, yellow eyes, and TONS of dark makeup. 'Personality' Luna is cruel, sadistic, lustful, and insane. She takes great pleasure in brutally torturing and killing those who get on her bad side. She is also incredibly jealous, which are the reasons behind her hatred for Yume and Chiyo Sakamoto. However; she is quite loyal and honest, as she will NEVER break a promise. After being invited to live at the Kreep Sanctuary her personality changed and she became more mature, understanding, and friendly. 'Biography' She is the twin sister of Solis and the queen of the night sky. She brought the moon to the people, and soon discovered its effects on some people. It was then she begain to experiment on the lunatics. She would take the freedom of those who fell to madness and soon began to create an army. She became unstoppable, and even drove her brother to insanity. Katsu then banished Luna to an empty void, since Luna could not be killed. Luna was imprisoned there for thousands of years until finally escaping. 'Lemon Dreams' Luna becomes a major antagonist during the Alpha Timeline. She is responsible for several of the relationships ruined, notably Spirit and Yume's. Her only reason for attacking the group of idiots and playing with their emotions, is just to see Yume squirm. She was engaged with Yume in an intense fight to the death, but ended up losing due to Spirit butting in. Luna was pierced with a light arrow, and burned away in a force of light before being shot up to the moon. She was assumed dead until Yume gave birth to her second child, Scuta" Luna possesed the innocent child, and then moved on to a much more "welcoming" host. She took full control over Gladitus's body and was able to remove his subconscious by insulting and lying to him. Luna then tried to kill Spirit by cutting open his head with a scalpel and then dissecting him, but failed when Spirit momentarily stopped his heartbeat. She then encountered MSI Ciots, who kicked her ass in battle using only his left hand. Then, he freed Gladitus from her clutches and safely brought him home. Ciots then proceeded to kill Luna, but spared her when she promised to leave Yume alone. After an encounter with Solis and JR, Luna returned to Chet who gave her the ability to change her appereance, to which she chose the form of Julia. When she went to the Coop, she was able to fool everyone, until she attacked June. She was then cut off from her current body and put on a newer one, where she summoned the moon to kill everyone living at the coop. However; she decided to torment Spirit before he died, and taunted him by eating his daughter before fleeing. Knowing that Chet will cut her off, she plans to seek out her brother and possess him. Shortly after, she successfully possesed her brother (freeing Scuta within the process) and headed back to the Coop. There she attacked Spirit, Yume, and MSI Ciots, mortally wounding Yume in the process. Furious by Yume's injury, Spirit (with the help of Ciots) attacked her, painfully tearing off her limbs and ruining her final plan. Death After Spirit attacked her, her skin began to rot off slowly and painfully. Ciotis then used the same tatic he used on her before to remove Solis, and her bones and organs from her body. Now just a rotting pile of flesh with a skull, Luna desperately tried to find a winning strategy. Her ultimate death was caused by a combination of Ciots crushing her organs and bones, and Spirit crushing her head in. She died a gruesome, painful death. Revival By sacrificing Yume's ring, Spirit's blood, and Scuta, Luna was fully revived, and was hungry for revenge. When Spirit attacked her, she laughed at his idiotic actions and possessed Yume, taking her to Puzzle and 1. After forming an alience with the two, she finally "won" when Yume was brutally killed by 1. When she tried to mock Spirit about Yume's death, she was surprised to see that he valued his own life over Yume's (in reality, Spirit was crushed by her death, but was focused in staying alive) Luna then kept Yume's severed head as a trophy and returned to the surface; only to find out that Spirit and Yume had become one and were attacking the army of Kreeps. After many failed attempts at killing Spirit, and the rest of the idiots, Luna grew more insane by the moment, and swore to end those who stood in her way. I. An unexcepted turn of events, Spirit actually invited Luna to live with the idiots in the Sanctuary, providing that she only pranks the people whom Spirit hates (basically, everyone but his family and Hatter). As she settled down, her personality went thought a MAJOR change, and she is slowly begining to mature. Pure Fun As she continued to live at the Sanctuary, she began to develop a liking for those around her (namely NFA and Raku) During a conversation with NFA, Spirit, and Satsohi, she claimed that she could eat anything without getting fat. Spirit then told her to eat Satoshi, which she did without a second thought. However; Satoshi was somehow able to get her sick, which resulted in Spirit asking Luna to gulp him down as well. Not long after, she barfed out the two idiots, as well as Scuta before being asked by Katsu to dispose of a drug called MGC. The MGC shortly took its effects, making Luna unbelievably high and making her hallucinate. She then accidentally ate Hatter, as she mistook him as a giant cake, but quickly threw him up after Katsu stomped on her gut. She then got it on with NFA and his tentacle couch. Shortly after, she met up with Gladitus and promised him that she wouldn't hurt him. Finally agreeing to trust her, Gladitus tightly hugged her and identified her as his nanny, which Spirit approved of. Most of her days spent at the Sanctuary revolved around her having to eat Satoshi at Spirit's request. Second Death Luna was one of the unfortunate souls that was targeted by a mysterious organization, and had her power drained several times by these sick freaks. After Yume, Spirit and Scuta left for Rome, she followed then along with Gladitus, which lead her to the orgy's base. After freeing and healing Spirit, the group was attacked by the guards. Luna told Spirit and Gladitus to escape, as she intended to sacrifice herself for their safety. She was cuffed, thrown into a cell, and had her power stollen from her, shortly before the room began to fill up with acid. When the acid seemingly stopped, the only remaining top half of Luna tried to crawl out, but was locked back in and dissolved by the acid. Her death was painful, ironic, and heroic. As she died to save Spirit, as she felt the need to repay him for making her a better person LOL NOPE Turns out she wasn't dead, which was kind of obvious since DooM survived despite being eaten by her. When Julia and June were kidnaped, Luna was able to save them and bring them home by eating them. She then returned to the sanctuary and witnessed DooM's reaction upon seeing his wife and daughter safe and well. Fatty Luna began to develop issues with her weight, and was constantly mocked for her eating habits throughout the Sanctuary. She was subjected to abuse, and began to felt self conscious about her weight until Julia and Raku cheered her up by tickling her and by being honest (damn that Raku). Her self conscious was squashed when Spirit put her on a diet, this didn't help her out, as she was too busy serving Spirit and his wife to worry about eating. Regret Luna then had sex with DooM, which crushed Julia to a point where she lost her mind. When DooM left, Julia went into the closet but got lost in a strange land. Luna followed her and deeply apologized and pleaded for death, but Julia, being the kind angel she was, forgave Luna and hugged her, causing Luna to cry so much that her make up washed away, revealing her naturally beautiful face. Some time later, MSI Ciots appeared and lead the two girls home, where apparently a tournament had started up... Tournament Luna entered the third tournament and made it to the third round. Beating Slyde and Chet, but losing to Spirit in the end. However; losing was only her second concern, as Joan Falcone had showed up and spectated the tournament, while hitting on Luna. After a long match between Song Lee and Joan, with the winner being Song Lee, Luna picked up Joan's severed (and still alive) head and swallowed it whole, trapping Joan forever. Although Yume was the true winner of the tournament, Luna stills claims victory as she was able to eat Joan as a prize. 'Relationships' *Yume: Originally, Luna loathed this Goddess, due to the massive attention she received. Now, she acts more warm and caring towards her, and even expresses some concern when she's upset. *Solis: She loves her brother, but feels like he never pays any attention to her. She believes that she is slowly staring to lose him, which drives her insane. *Chiyo: Like Yume, Luna is also incredibly jealous of her. This is because of how close Chiyo is to JR. However, Luna has promised not to kill Chiyo, no matter how tempting it is. **'NOTE': It is unknown how Luna feels about Chiyo after her personality change, since she does not appear in Lemon Dreams/Exploding Lemonade. *JR: Luna finds him interesting and attractive. She constantly flirts with him, hoping to gain his sexual attraction. *Tutakion: Luna once formed an alience with him in order to get rid of Chiyo, but that ended in complete failure. Luna generally dislikes Tutakion, and sees him as a "lazy, moronic, arrogant son of a bitch". *Spirit: At first, these two were worst enemies. Now they get along well, seeing as Spirit was kind enough to let Luna live with them in the Sanctuary. Luna will respect his wishes, and is horrifyingly loyal and obedient when he's around. *Souki: Luna once payed this guy to waste the group of idiots. She generally despises him and his greediness, and believes he is just a waste of her valuable time. *MSI Ciots: Even though this man was the one to brutally end her corrupted life, there is no hostile feeling towards him from Luna, as she no longer holds a grudge against him. *Raku: Raku is one of two men who get to bang Luna on a regular basis. The two have a neutral relationship. *NFA: NFA is the other man who bangs Luna on a regular basis. He and Luna seem to have a better relationship with each other, as NFA usually finds Luna and her actions to be sexy. *Julia: Luna considers Julia her "best friend" (whatever the hell that means) and how couldn't she? Julia is kind, forgiving, and just like Luna, she LOVES to eat. *Gladitus: Luna watches over him and his sister when Yume and Spirit are busy. Ironically, Luna has been doing a decent job raising the kid, and has earned his trust and affection. She is considered his "nanny". 'Abilities' Luna's powers all involve the moon in some way, such as summinoning it down to earth, blocking the sun, or even using it to drive people insane. Her powers are based on the Lunar Calender, as she is powerful on full moons and weak during a new moon. She can also teleport in a dark blue mist. This mist can also be used to immobilize opponents. This is known as Moon Dust, and is highly poisonous On nights of the full moon, Luna can also transform into a wolf. She rarely does this though. Luna can also regenerate body parts by taking them from others. She can take lots of damage, and can even survive being decapitated. Her one true weakness is her stomach, which is said to be incredibly large on the inside and can store almost an elite planet's worth of stuff in it. She is also capable of eating anything that is her size (such as a whole human being) and not getting fat from the results. Once she consumes a victim, they are not immediately digested within her stomach, but instead are driven insane by the unknown voices that reside within the gut. Once a meal has lost all sanity, they become part of Luna's Moon Dust, and therefore, make her stronger. 'Quotes' "Because I can" "You're no fun~" "I just want to see the golden haired goddess squirm like the insect she is" "I am the sun and the moon. I am life and death. I will be the '''LAST' thing you ever see!" "''Huh...the sun is rising...'" words 'Trivia' *Her imagined voice actress is Tabitha St. Germain (Who voices Rarity, Derpy Hooves and Nightmare Moon (Princess Luna) from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Luna is a cannibal, as she will eat both human organs and occasionally actual humans. **However, she prefers sweet foods like candies and stuff. ***After moving in with Spirit, she only eats people that Spirit tells her to (this mostly applies to Satoshi) *Luna's catchphrase is "Because I can", which she usually says after she does something shocking and morally wrong. *Luna cannot die. This is because the represents the moon itself. **If she becomes severely injured, she will abandon her body and just obtain a new one. *Luna is considered one of the most violent and insane characters. **She even freaks out Tutakion ***As well as becoming the sworn enemy of Spirit (yes...the same guy who kills puppies) ****She even disgusts Agent 1, who brutally kills humans then feeds them to his army *Luna is generally disliked by many, due to her personality and Mary Sue bullshit. **However; she is one of the sexiest characters in the series, which earns her a plus. *Luna never works alone, as she is always seen paired up with either Solis, or another villian. **She is also never seen around the Sanctuary without being accompanied by either Raku or NFA *Luna's inspiration originated from Katsu, as both were characters that had certain grudge against Yume, but had no problem attacking others (most noticeably Chiyo). **When the artist decided to start the story again, she introduced a character named "Akumu" who was ment to be a jealous, violent version of Katsu. As time passed, the jealous, insane character evolved into Luna. *Luna's theme song is Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks and Cannibal Girls by White Zombie http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=BUcavDoSbYQ&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBUcavDoSbYQ *Ironically, Luna seems to be really good with young kids, as she is currently raising Gladitus and Scuta **She also raised Yume for a brief moment of time. She was the one to give Yume her signature white rose *Luna enjoys getting high, as it seems to suppress her insane and immature personality and make her more sensible and tolerable. Category:Villans Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Luna's Group